CONQUISTAME ¿PODRAS?
by JanDi Uckerman
Summary: regina angustiada por su error de juventud busca la forma de ser perdonada por su amiga de infancia, pero en el proceso se dara cuenta de lo que siempre nego y buscara adueñarse nuevamente de su corazon
1. Chapter 1

los personajes no m pertenecen

espero reviews de todo tipo

* * *

><p>PROLOGO<p>

Emma y Regina habían sido amigas desde la infancia, Emma era hija de Mary Margaret Snowhite y David James Charming, pasaban juntas mucho tiempo, en la secundaria, Emma se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Regina, siendo la chica más popular de la escuela y la que siempre defendía a Emma de todos los bravucones, su novio era Daniel, el cual murió en un accidente al conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol, siendo Emma quien se metiese a su cuarto por la ventana, consolándola con suaves acaricias en su espalda, en la preparatoria Regina seguía siendo la popular y con nuevas amistades, como Belle, Ariel, Aurora, Graham, Erick, Philip, Kristoff y Maléfica.

En una fiesta Emma tuvo la osadía de acercarse a Regina, llevaban meses que no se hablan y esta acepto bailar con Emma una canción, Emma se dio cuenta de que Regina había cambiado a una más superficial, Regina bailaba aburrida con Emma y esta tomo valor, besándole los labios…

¡PLAFF!

La música paro y todos vieron a una Regina molesta a una Emma en el suelo…

-¿Cómo TE ATREVES A BESARME NOLAN?*gritándole*

Todos la miraron con asco y Emma salió de la fiesta, dolida por el comportamiento de la nueva Regina, una cosa era humillarla y otra muy diferente ignorarla por completo…

Los días siguientes fueron un infierno para Emma, sufría desde encierros por horas en el casillero hasta meterle la cabeza al excusado, un día la alarma de incendios sonó y todos salieron al pasillo, lo que vieron los dejos sin aliento, más a Regina…

-esto es de parte de Regina*golpeándola*

Emma estaba contra los casilleros, un grupo de chicos de futbol la golpeaban de parte de Regina, la pobre tenía el labio partido, la ceja abierta, moretones en el torso, Emma miro a Regina con rencor y odio, empujo a los chicos, salió corriendo de ahí…

Regina se sintió culpable y miro a los chicos cada uno recibió una bofetada de parte de ella…

-la próxima vez no me mencionen en sus cruzadas*seria*

Los chicos miraron a Regina sorprendidos y fueron expulsados de la escuela, desde entonces los Charming ya no se les ha vuelto a ver por Storybrooke, Regina no supo en qué momento se mudaron, pues su casa ahora lucia vacía sin ellos, pero los muebles seguían ahí, siendo vecina de Emma no podía quitar la mirada de su casa, después del beso había quemado sus fotos con ella, sus regalos y todo se sentía traicionada, ahora lo lamentaba, lo único que quedaba era el manzano que habían plantado juntas…


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y SUS FAV SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE CORAZON

* * *

><p>I´M CHANGE AGAIN<p>

Regina había estudiado en la SBU, se había graduado con honores, su madre Cora estaba orgullosa de que su hija fuera abogada, como ella y como su padre Henry, que ejercía como juez, tenía una relación con el Sheriff Robín Hood, a pesar de mandar a su asistente Sídney a buscar a Emma jamás la encontró, en ella habitaba la culpa por haberla dejado sola, aun así estaba sentada en su mesa preferida de la cafetería, robín la había dejado plantada de nuevo, miraba por la ventana, cuando vio un lujoso deportivo estacionarse frente a la cafetería…

"turistas"

Pensó Regina, pero cuando vio una melena rubia salir de lado del piloto, jeans negros ajustados a sus piernas, una camisa blanca de manga larga pegada al cuerpo con dos botones desabrochados, encima una chamarra de cuero roja y se quedó sin aliento, además se atraganto con el café, Emma salió para abrirle la puerta a su acompañante, una morena con cabello ondulado, después bajo a un niño de 3años de la parte de atrás y entraron a la cafetería…

-buenos días*saludo*

Regina extendió el menú para que no la viera, pero Emma ya la había visto y paso de largo…

-Marian toma asiento*sonriéndole*

Se sentaron justo al lado de Regina…

-wow Emma este lugar es justo lo que necesitas para inspirarte*sonriendo*

-ma, hamble*serio*

-ya voy chico*mirando el menú*

Regina comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, Emma tenía el pelo más largo y suspiro, por lo obvia que había sido su ex amiga…

-Emma debemos marcarle a tu mama*riendo*

-cierto*sacando un iPhone 6 plus*

Regina miro con detenimiento el celular y luego miro a Emma salir para marcar, regresando varios minutos después…

-¿Qué tanto me ves Mills?*molesta*

-hola Emma*nerviosa*

Afortunadamente una mesera se acercó a tomar el pedido de los 3…

-qué lindo niño*sonriéndole*

-ah gracias*mirándolo*

-es hijo de Emma y de su ex neal que por cierto no quiere dar pensión alimenticia*mirándola*

-no es necesario*seria*

-¿te casaste?*sorprendida*

-casi pero no*sonriéndole a Henry*

-soy Regina Mills*extendiendo su mano*

-Marian Shelwood*dándole un apretón de manos*

-¿y quién es el príncipe?*mirándolo*

-henly S…*concentrado*

-Henry swan*sonriéndole*

-eso*señalando a su mama*

Regina sonrió de ternura al verlo, pero recordó y miro a Emma…

-¿Cómo que su padre no te da para la manutención del niño?*seria*

-no es necesario*limpiándole las manos a su hijo*

-Emma puede que ganes bien, pero por ley es necesario*seria*

-Emma soy abogada si necesitas algo pídemelo*sonriendo*

-sí, pero prefiero pagar un buen abogado, no una que te apuñale por la espalda con bravucones*seria*

-Emma yo no…*triste*

Regina no pudo decir más pues tenía una llamada urgente y salió rumbo a su oficina, Emma la ignoro, afortunadamente para Regina, Emma se instaló en la casa de a lado, cuando llego, vio a una Emma en shorts de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca, lavando las ventanas de afuera, aun Henry con un traje de baño tipo short, sin camisa, jugando en una alberca de plástico, Marian salió con una jarra y dos vasos, se estaciono y se encamino a la casa de a lado.

-pensé que ya estaba vendida*sonriendo*

Henry la miro con curiosidad…

-la dejamos, pero jamás la vendimos por si un día decidimos pasar unas vacaciones por aquí*enjabonando la ventana*

-¿y tus padres?*mirándola*

-se divorciaron, mi mama Mary Margaret se casó con mi ex maestra de la facultad Ingrid Swan, mi papa David con su mejor amigo de la prepa Killian Jones*mirándola*

-oh*incomoda*

Regina estaba sorprendida por la información, Marian la miro y carraspeo un poco.

-así que Elsa y Anna, vienen en camino, junto a bae y Peter*sonriendo*

-¿Quiénes son?*nerviosa*

-mis hermanastros, Elsa tiene mi edad, 21, Anna su novia tiene 18, Peter tiene 15 y bae 13*tomo un vaso y se sirvió*

-mi hermano will también viene*sonriendo*

-así tu hermano*riendo*

-oye no te rías, como si tu cantaras bonito*riendo*

Regina sintió envidia al ver a esas dos reírse de la broma de la otra…

-amor

Regina miro a robín llegar corriendo hacia ella y plantarle un beso

-robín mira quien volvió*sonriendo*

Robín miro a la casa y vio a Emma…

-vaya pero si es la rara*riendo*

-cuidado Hood*seria*

-¿es tu yo el deportivo?*mirando a Marian*

-es de Emma*seria*

-cuídate swan no vaya ser que te pases del límite permitido*sonriendo*

-eso es una amenaza oficial*molesta*

-una advertencia para su amiga*mirándola*

-como abogada federal debo considerar su advertencia a una amenaza y por el bien de mi amiga espero que se mantenga a raya oficial*mirándolo*

-o si no que*riendo*

-absténgase a las consecuencias*enfadada*

-tengo a la mejor abogada y su padre, el juez, no me dará sentencia*sonriendo*

-una abogada de pueblucho no se compara con una federal, además quien dice que será juzgado aquí, yo personalmente lo llevaría a la corte suprema*sonriendo*

Robín se quedó callado y se alejó de la mano con Regina, Marian sonrió satisfecha y Emma le aplaudió…

-sabía que era buena idea traerte aquí*sonriendo*

-lo se*riendo*

Henry las miro a ambas y sonrió, en el transcurso del día, Cora invito a Emma y a su amiga a cenar a la casa, aceptando ante la insistencia de la mayor, esa noche Emma llego con un vino costoso, robín que aun vestía su uniforme estaba sentado a lado de Regina…

-dime Emma ¿Dónde han estado?*sonriéndole*

-pues yo vivo en nueva york con mi hijo, mi mama vive en Miami y mi papa en los ángeles, ambos con su respectiva pareja*sentándose*

-oh ¿tu amiga es?*

-soy Marian Shell Wood*sonriendo*

-¿tienen trabajo o son ninis?*burlona*

-tengo trabajo en mi empresa Swan Company, me encargo de darle publicidad a diferentes compañías o políticos alrededor del mundo*sonriendo*

-así es mi papa se lanza como candidato a la alcaldía en nueva york y Emma está a cargo de su campaña*sentándose*

-¿tu papa?*mirándola*

-así es, mi papa es Adam Shell Wood, fue concejal de la ciudad*seria*

-robín me dijo que lo amenazaste*serio*

Robín sonrió con burla y apoyo a su suegro…

-así es, debe saber que como abogada federal, tengo el poder de llevar a los quebrantadores de la ley a la corte suprema*seria*

-¿has peleado en la corte suprema?, mi Regina ha ganado 12 casos aquí*orgullosa*

-he ganado 43 casos de homicidio, 23 casos de asesinos en serie, 56 de corrupción, 33 de violencia familiar y 21 de violación*sonriendo*

Cora carraspeo un poco, molesta por haber sido humillada…

-además el juez palmer apoya a Marian en su lucha contra el mal*sonriéndole*

-¿Emma cuanto ganas?*mirándola desafiantemente*

-¿al año o al mes?*sonriendo*

-…*seria*

-al mes gano 2 millones de euros, al año 34 millones*sonriendo*

-es demasiado Emma*preocupado*

-lo sé, por eso tengo a mi abogada conmigo y a mi hermana*sonriendo*

-¿hermana?*mirándola*

-así es sr. Mills, mi hermana Elsa una de las congresistas más jóvenes del mundo*sonriendo*

A Cora le brillaron los ojos al saber que Emma poseía una enorme riqueza, así que miro a robín y vio que era el desorden andante…

-así que Emma, tu hijo tiene padre ¿verdad?*mirándola*

-si, su padre se llama Neal Gold Cassidy, lo que se convirtió en algo profundo termino en algo pasajero y en su desaparición repentina*seria*

-aunque el Sr. Gold desaprueba la actitud de su hijo*sonriendo*

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?*sonriendo maliciosamente*

-hasta que acabe el verano*mirándola*

La cena transcurrió con normalidad y Cora rápidamente envolvió a Emma para una visita a la casa de campo cerca del lago, la cual Emma no se pudo negar, ya que el SR. Mills también insistió, Regina estaba confusa ante esta situación, robín furioso por el cambio de actitud hacia Emma.

Salieron de la casa, con la promesa de partir temprano para disfrutar el día, Emma hizo unas llamadas y se fue acostar con su pequeño cachorro, al día siguiente los Mills salieron de la casa, topándose con una Emma recargada en una camioneta blanca, con su hijo en brazos, rápidamente Cora se acercó a saludarla y le dio dos besos en la mejilla, subiéndose en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, Henry fue ayudado por Marian en acomodar las cosas en la parte de atrás, mientras Regina y robín se montaban en el coche, Marian paso por el lado de Emma y tomo al pequeño dormilón en sus brazos, subiéndose a lado del copiloto, Emma emprendió la marcha…

-en cuanto lleguemos robín quiero que alces la tienda de campaña*mirándolo*

-si señor*sonriendo*

-afortunadamente estaremos solo hasta el anochecer*seria*

-mama acampar un poco no te hará daño*riendo*

-hija mía ya no estoy para esas cosas*seria*

Regina miro hacia adelante y rápidamente se le revolvió el estómago, como estaba en medio de todos pudo ver como Emma y Marian tenían las manos agarradas y hablaban en voz baja, provocando la sonrisa de la otra y en ella un malestar profundo, cuando llegaron se adentraron por un terreno privado, estacionándose en una casa blanca enorme con el número 108 , todos se bajaron y Cora se sorprendió, robín rápidamente busco un lugar para acampar…

-creo que no es necesario la tienda*mirándolo*

-tu que sabes*hostil*

Emma suspiro y abrió la reja, para después abrir la puerta de la casa…

-estará abierto por si desean entrar*dejando pasar a Marian con Henry en brazos*

-con su permiso*adentrándose*

Robín frunció el ceño y vio como todos entraban, para después entrar el…

-Emma es hermosa*mirando todo*

-gracias Cora*sonriéndole*

Emma le estaba poniendo el traje a un Henry despierto y curioso.

-las habitaciones están subiendo la escalera, por si desean cambiarse o dormir*haciéndole cosquillas a su hijo*

-el refri está lleno*saliendo de la cocina*

-justo como lo pedí*riendo*

Regina miro la escena con ternura, pero robín la distrajo besándola intensamente, mientras Henry estaba en su corral, Emma con Marian saco las cosas del carro…

-es mi imaginación o el sheriff se siente amenazado por ti*mirándola*

-no lo imaginas, es uno de los que me golpearon ese día, afortunadamente Henry Mills me ayudo con ellos, él nos aconsejó que nos fuéramos de ahí*mirándola*

-por eso le pusiste Henry a tu hijo*sonriendo*

-si, el sabía que yo ame a Regina y me aconsejo que me fuera, que fuera alguien superior y que regresara como alguien diferente a la Emma que conoció Regina*seria*

-y mírate, una mujer casi multimillonaria, experta en publicidad, con una familia hermosa y una novia increíble*sonriendo*

-lo sé, esa mujer adora a mi hijo y yo a ella*riendo*

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione Regina cuando vea que tu novia es su ex mejor amiga?*riendo*

-ni idea, una cosa es segura, lo veremos pronto*señalando la habitación principal*


End file.
